


Relative Dimensions

by cupidsbow



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: I was inspired to make this by Giorgia Sposito's sketch of Thirteen -here. I couldn't have made this without that starting point.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32
Collections: Space Swap 2020





	Relative Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to make this by Giorgia Sposito's sketch of Thirteen - [here](https://twitter.com/giorgiasposito/status/949313743825096704?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw). I couldn't have made this without that starting point.


End file.
